


minor fall, major lift

by sleepinnude



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Multi, kublam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepinnude/pseuds/sleepinnude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has missed his boys as much as they've missed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	minor fall, major lift

It’s after glee club his first day back and Sam’s dragging his feet. The room is rushing around him, rushing in his temples and he can’t really think straight. Everything is still a little surreal because he only missed a month or two, really, but wow has he missed a lot. 

He’s shoving the last of his things into his bag, catching hands at his shoulders and back and “glad you’re back, man”s and he can only grin and nod in response because there’s something all caught up in his chest. And no, no, it has nothing to do with seeing Blaine leaning against the locker next to Kurt’s sans Dalton uniform earlier that day. And nothing to do with the way Kurt hadn’t said a word to him. Or the way Blaine had only given him a brief smile and a “Nice to have you back, Sammy.” And… Sammy. No, nothing to do with any of that.

Sam sighs as he straightens up, sees that the room is emptying. Finn and Rachel are trailing out to the hall, Rachel looking up and Finn looking down and they’re wearing these beaming grins and are holding hands and Sam can’t help but smile a little at that. Because Rachel is sweet and Finn kind of sucks but his heart is probably in the right place usually so that counts for something.

Setting his shoulders, Sam turns to heft his book-bag on and leave when suddenly there’s Kurt and Blaine, just standing there and looking at him and Blaine is grinning wide and real and genuine and Kurt has that little smug look on his face and Sam’s heart sort of seizes up because, like, these are his boys. These are his boys and he’s their boy and fuck. Something catches in his throat when he opens his mouth to say something — what, exactly, he doesn’t know — so instead he just ends up standing there, mouth parted, eyes on these two boys whom he loves, fuck, there it is and there it will always be.

And then Kurt steps forward a little and he’s doing the smirk still. Reaching a hand up, he threads his fingers through Sam’s hair. Sam’s eyes sink and he immediately moves to sway and buck into the touch because, god, if it isn’t the most familiar thing. He’s suddenly on the couch with Blaine settled over him and his head in Kurt’s lap and he’s hugging Blaine to him and Blaine is returning the embrace and Kurt has one hand spanning Blaine’s shoulders and the other is stroking a steady rhythm over Sam’s scalp. A tremble strikes his spine and he tries desperately to not let it show.

Kurt drops his hand. “Well. You stopped bleaching it?” Blaine is bouncing on the balls of his feet just behind Kurt, still grinning from ear to ear like he’s itching for movement, like he usually is. Sam can’t speak because he just doesn’t know, he doesn’t know what’s going on so he doesn’t know what to say or what to do. So he just answers the question, he just nods, swallows hard and blinks. Kurt smiles something more genuine and soft and fond and adds, “Good. It looks much better this way.”

And he’s looking at Sam the way he did before Sam left it hurts but in a way that’s the echo of an old ache, an ache long gone because Sam is here now. He’s here, with Kurt and with Blaine and oh fuck, it sucked so bad without the both of them, either of them. Sam makes this noise like he’s trying to hold in tears which is ridiculous because no matter how red his eyes are he’s not crying, not at all. But he does pitch forward and fall over Kurt, drapes himself over the other boy and tilts his head into Kurt’s neck as his arms tighten around Kurt’s shoulders. He breaths in hiccups and after a moment, he looks up and catches Blaine’s eyes, beckons him over too.

And then it’s just as it should be. Sam pressed against Kurt and Blaine pressed against Kurt and shifting and ebbing closer in to Sam as well. But mostly just the three of them, all together, inhaling, exhaling with fingers in hairs and over the backs of necks and chests brushing against each other and blonde hair meshing into brown with black curls bouncing between them and fuck Sam missed this so goddamn much. 

He voice that sentiment in a choked murmur with, “I’ve missed you guys. Like. So frakking much.”

Blaine laughs but it’s watery and Kurt just smiles and fits himself closer to Sam. One of his hands moved up to stroke up through his hair, against the grain the way he knows gives Sam’s chills in all the right ways. “We missed you too, Sammy. It was ridiculous.”

“Ached,” Blaine adds, and his voice is all strained in an awful way so Sam puts a solid hand to his back and reels him in closer because he’s here. They’re all here.

“Doesn’t matter now,” Sam muses, eyes closed and breathing easy. He pulls from the embrace and steers them toward the door, one arm slung low on Kurt’s waist and Blaine darting under the other to piece against his chest. 

Sam exhales and there’s nothing in his chest but his lungs, free, and his heart, full.


End file.
